Ruby's other uncle
by Nine tailed grimm fox
Summary: What if summer had a brother. And said brother kept watch of her daughter ruby. What will happen when the two finally meet. Takes place at the fight with Qrow and winter. (Winter x oc) also do leave a review and what you want for next chapter. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

White speckles drizzled down from the night skies, and noiselessly made it's way down to the ground. Snow covered the cliffside of a large forest indicating the change of seasons. The cliffside itself was enormous in space, and it towered over another forest below.

On that very cliffside the white blanket that covered the land was stained in blood. Corpses of Beowolves were scattered across the open space with it's blood pouring out of its bodies'. A silver eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a black skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak was fighting on that cliff.

The girl moved rapidly through a pack of Beowolves killing them one by one. She moved gracefully as if she was performing some type of dance. Her black hair with red tints fluttered in the air as she spinned through the air with an enormous red scythe in her hand. She would point the end of her scythe toward one of the wolves, and pull a trigger. A dust shell was spit out from her scythe revealing the high powered rifle hidden in her weapon. Using the recoil from her weapon, she repositioned herself to cut off the head off another Bewolf. The silver eyed man was paralyzed as he watched the young girl dispose of all the Beowolves.

not that far away from her was a black haired hid the bottom half of his face with a black cloak with reddish-yellow stars scattered across it. However, the cloak failed to hid the tears that stream down the man's face. The silver eyed man was paralyzed as he watched the young girl dispose of all the Beowolves. His right hand was clenched tightly to the roses he was holding, and all he could do was stare.

" Summer." he said as he saw a ghostly image of his sister beside her. when she noticed him it was after she killed the last of the Beowolves.

he turned and made his way to his sisters grave only to suddenly grab, a bow then place a single red rose on the ground. then took an arrow and looked back over at the girl who was pinned down by a Beowolf, he breath in the out as the arrow flew at it's target and went straight through it's head. the girl got up and saw him, as he placed a single red rose on a alter. her mother's alter she ran at him only to have him look at her with silver eye's like her own. then he disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

she looked at the Rose and touched it gently.

" it was you." she said to no one.

[scene change ]

man wearing the black cloak with scattered red stars sat in a bar. He sat at the bar on a wooden stool. A half finished whisky bottle was placed in front of him as he drank down his drink. His gloved hand shook slightly as he placed down the bottle. His eyes looked down at the reddish-purple crystal hanging around his neck with a hint of sadness and regret.

A chime rang through the bar as the door was suddenly opened. The man listened intently as heavy footsteps could be heard making it's way across the bar. The man in the stool sighed as he was quick to recognize the sound of the steps. He closed his eyes hoping that the it was a mere coincidence they were there.

Both to his right and his left the seats were quick to be occupied, and it's new inhabitants made themselves comfortable. Silence was followed as the two people sat next to the black haired man. The man finally opened his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"Taiyang….Qrow….what do you old geezers want with me?" interjected the black haired man as he quickly glanced at the two men. A blond haired man with blue eyes looked at gauge and gave a small grin. The man wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a yellow bandana on his right arm, and a black leather vest over a black dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. The only armor he wore was a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

The other man gave gauge a scowl at being called old. He had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline, with a red tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail back dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his back was a large grey weapon hidden mostly under his cloak.

The other man gave gauge a scowl at being called old. He had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline, with a red tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail back dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his back was a large grey weapon hidden mostly under his cloak.

"Why the hell must you call me old, gauge. I'm not that much older than you." replied the red eyed man called Qrow.

"You're ten years older than me Qrow, lying about your age won't make you any younger." answered gauge with a smile on his face.

The blond haired man, Taiyang, gave gauge a hearty laugh, and shook his head. Then he commented, "You haven't changed at all 's nice to know your still as friendly as ever."

gauge glared at the man's sarcasm, and took another sip from his drink. Putting his drink back down, he relaxed a bit in his chair.

Taiyang took the glare in stride, and simply called over to the bartender. He ordered himself a drink before bringing his attention back to gauge.

"So, how have you been. " asked Taiyang as he looked over gauge. gauge looked over at Taiyang, and clenched his teeth. He'd always wanted to hate Taiyang, but how could he. He was too kind, and not once did he ever return any of his glares. Maybe that's what his sister had seen in this man when she married him.

"Same ole Same ole. Slaying grim left and right, you know doing Ozpin's dirty work." replied gauge as he took another sip at his drink.

"Oh really? More like taking every job that hits your desk." questioned Qrow who had stolen a bit of whiskey from gauge's bottle. gauge yanked his bottle to the side, and glared at the man. Qrow gave him an immature grin.

"What are you implying?" inquired gauge as he looked at both Taiyang and Qrow. They both gave each other a quick glance before looking back at gauge. Qrow took a deep sigh, and wiped away the grin off his face. Qrow looked up at gauge with a stern look.

"You need to slow down gauge." worried Qrow as he grabbed onto gauge's shoulder. Taiyang's drink had finally arrived, and he was quick to grab it.

"Ozpin has told us about the rigorous amount of missions you've been taking of late. You're only 26 there is no reason for you to hurry after your death." explained Taiyang.

gauge gritted his teeth, and hissed, "Who's saying I'm trying to get myself killed? I'm simply matching the amount of missions I should be taking to my skill level."

"You know that Summer would have disagreed with what you're doing." confined Qrow. Taiyang who had been sitting to gauge's right gave Qrow a nasty glare. Qrow merely shrug his shoulders, and chose to look down back at gauge. Watching how gauge's hand shook at the mention of the name.

Taiyang took a long drink not believing that his friend had brought up such a sensitive topic. Quickly finishing his drink he took a deep breath, and released it. Too late to back down now.

"I bet she would also hate the fact that her brother has been near non-existent in her own daughter's life." added Taiyang.

The glass in gauge hand shattered in his hand. The entire bar went silent at the horrific sound. For a moment everyone paused to look at gauge, but just as quick everyone else went back to minding their own business.

"I-I know." stammered gauge as he stared at the blood from cuts on his hand. A look of surprise came from the two men. Not expecting gauge to admit something like that. He'd never been the one to admit failure.

"I bet she would be disgusted at the man I've become, but what am I supposed to do? I've been gone from Ruby's life for 15 years there's no reason for me to show up now. It's better if she never finds out who I really am." acknowledged gauge.

Qrow looked over at the conflicted man with a bit of pity. He replied, "No one blames you gauge. The things you've been through is more than enough to damage any man. Losing your sister was just the breaking point."

"You should come over sometime. I'm sure Ruby would be happy to meet the 'black lightning dragon of the north' that always appears when she's in trouble." jibed Taiyang trying to lighten up the mood.

gauge closed his eyes gave a small smile. He stood up from the chair, and revealed the blue and black high collared shirt underneath his cloak. guage turned around, and looked at the door.

"I'll think about it." mused gauge.

"Where do you think you're going." demanded Qrow looking up at gauge, "I'm not down lecturing you stupid brat."

gauge looked down at Qrow and his taunting grin. He sure knew who to push someone's buttons, but so did gauge.

"I have a mission to attend to, and I would never allow myself to be lectured by you. I've always made it a habit not to listen to crazy old perverts like yourself. if you can call anything you say a lactured anyway." remarked gauge as he moved toward the door.

"Catch you later, Taiyang."

"Hope to see you soon, gauge."

"Fuck you too brat!"

'.Same old Qrow, ' thought gauge as he exited the building. Some people truly never change. However, he was not one of them.

(AN: I DID GET THE IDEA FROM ANOTHER AUTHOR, AND I DID USE SOME NARUTO ELEMENTS LIKE A DOUJUSTU. THE RADINGAN IS A FAN MADE EYE ABILITY. )


	2. Chapter 2

A large building lay hidden between the snowy top of two large mountains. The building was monstrous in size, and if it wasn't for it's white top it would stick out like a swollen thumb. Light could be seen emitting from the inside of the building, and it illuminated the area around it.

Then the lights inside flickered out. A thunderous boom could be heard from the far side of the building, and debris flew out in all directions. Two figures dashed out of the large hole that appeared on the side of the building. gauge dressed in an odd green attire, distanced himself from the other figure. A large bulky man wearing the same outfit as him stared down at him. He had dark brown hair that slightly hid the scars on his forehead. The large man carried an enormous club in his hand, and swung the weapon down on the ground.

gauge glanced behind the man, and stared at a woman behind him. She stood in the opening that her minion had created when he attacked gauge. The woman's skin was deathly white, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclerare of her eyes are jet black and her irises glowed red. She had a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wore a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes.

that made gauge swore about seeing them before.

sight quickly returned to the man in front of him. and his eye's pupil went front round to slit as the radioactive symbol appeared in his eyes. in flash 's of black lightning gauge was use his speed to try and get the enemy off guard, but he didn't expect the guy to use his bigger size as an advantage. but it gave gauge the perfect time to shoot a arrow in the guys brain.

he looked up at the woman with a glare.

" who in the fucking hell are you?" he asked her.

"I must say I'm beyond impressed. I never imagined that Ozpin would have one of the legendary silver eyed warriors among his ranks. Not to mention a warrior that has completely mastered the radingan." responded the woman ignoring gauge's question.

his voice trembled as he asked, "How can you tell that my-"

The woman gave a crazed laugh cutting off gauge. Then continuing her ramble, "The radingan is by far the most unique semblance that I've ever seen in my life. It's a perfect representation of humanity's greatest feats. How could I not know about it?"

The woman began to walk towards gauge, as she continued her rant, "The basic radingan is capable of asorbing radioactive materials and create crystallized objects, seeing one's aura, and the ability to create blue flames. However what makes it truly magnificent is when the powers begun to manifest. Each ability is the representation of the amount of aura that is unique to the caster emotions alone. Each ability is equivalent to a hundred semblances." she said as she disappeared then reappeared with her hands on his neck choking him.

" but I wonder if you could even use, any of those abili-" Whatever the woman was going to say she wasn't able to say it due to being blown back by a pulse of aura. (AN:think of shadow the hegehog's chaos blast.) now in a crater gauge was coughing his lungs out.

"hehe you... shouldn't... underestimate... me... bitch." he said as he coughed. he then got up and looked at his weapon, and saw that it was destroyed by the blast. "Damnit winter is going to fucking kill me, when she finds out that I broke the thing."

the bow was able to turn into a crescent moon great sword, then back to a bow he could also chanel his aura through the blade. either to reinforce or let out a wave of Crescent, moon shape attcks. he sighed from exhaustion until the sound of flesh hitting metal, echoed loudly as blood stained the ground. gauge glanced behind him and saw the woman who he thought would have been either killed or from the attack. the woman letten go of her weapon which was a long metal pole. (AN: if you are a pervert then leave.) she walked around gauge until she was in front of him.

"Who are you?" demanded gauge again.

He'd been sent here by Ozpin to infiltrate the suspicious building, but he wasn't told of this threat. He could feel the power leaching from her that it was intoxicating. At the current pace it looked like he would have to unravel his other abilities with the radingan.

"You don't know who I am?" asked the woman flabbergasted at such a claim. She laughed hard as she leaned forward.

"Aren't you one of Ozpin's strongest warriors? I thought surely you would know all about me? If you don't know about me, it's safe to assume you also don't know about the four maidens?"

"Four maidens?" questioned gauge as he had no idea what the woman was talking about and while he also coughed up blood.

"Ozpin, you stupid fool. To think that someone as powerful and cunning as you wouldn't be aware of such an important detail. Typical of Ozpin's arrogance." cried the woman as her laughter had stopped, and was now replaced with a growl.

"What the hell are the four maidens?"

"Have I peaked your interest?" inquired the woman. She seized her offensive stance, and took a passive one.

"The four maidens are 4 females who are the embodiments of the four seasons: fall, winter, spring, and summer." explained the woman. "Since these four females are the embodiments of the four seasons they gain power beyond the normal huntsman or huntress. Much like your radingan. Yet, the huge difference between your eyes and those maidens is that their power is transferable. It can be stolen. Do you know of Amber?"

An image of a brown haired girl with a brown complexion made it's way into gauge's head. The girl he was once forced to work with. He remembered the odd Aura the gauge had seen through his eyes. How did she know about her?

"I'm sure you're thinking about that odd Aura she had? After all you do possess the radingan." assumed the woman.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The woman gave gauge a stern look, and suddenly her eyes changed. They begun to glow red, and the she responded, "Since Ozpin decided not to inform you means that he does not trust you. I just wanted to see lack of faith crush your soul before I kill you. Before you die you must understand. He sent you to your death, by not informing you of these details. After all how could you expect to defeat a being above those of the four maidens."

gauge's eyes narrowed as he couldn't help but listen to the woman. Had he really been sent to his death? Is this what Qrow and Taiyang were trying to tell him? Not to trust Ozpin? gauge looked up back at the woman, and glared at her. Dammit maybe this was just her way of getting into his head, and start some type of mental war. but before he could plan a way to escape she made a portal appear and brought out a sword. and then looked at it for a while the swung at him.

[cliff hanger no Jutsu!/scene change ]

"Yang I'm telling you he exists!" shouted Ruby towards her elder sister. A teenage blond girl who wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons. She wore a black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back shirt. An orange infinity scarf was tied around her neck.

"Oh really? You expect me believe that you have some black haired hunk acting as your guardian angel?" peeved Yang as she looked down at her younger sister. At the moment they were looking digging through some old closet.

Ruby who had been digging in the closet stopped, and turned around. Her face was flushed red, and she shook her head, "He's not my guardian angel! But I told you I've seen him before!"

"Oh really, and where exactly?" questioned again Yang as she looked around the closet. "And what exactly are you doing? Dad will get mad if he sees you looking through Mom's old stuff."

Ruby frowned, and looked up at Yang with a frustrated look, "I don't know, but that's why I'm looking through mom's things. He knew her, and I'm sure I'll find a clue."

Yang sighed in defeat, and she watched as Ruby went back to searching the closest. Once her sister was fixated on something nothing was going to stop her. She admitted this blond fella was a nagging mystery for her too, but Dad had told her not to worry. He was nobody. However Yang could slightly remember that black hair man too. The man who'd saved her and Ruby when they were young. That when he moved all you could see was….a black dragon made from electricity.

"I found it!" shouted Ruby as she jumped to her feet in joy. Raising high into the air an old picture book. Yang gave Ruby a perplexed look, and she watched as Ruby sat back down and begun to flip through the pictures. Yang sat next to her to look through the old pictures.

"Hey look it's Uncle Qrow!" chirped Ruby as she giggled at the younger version of Qrow.

"Holy shit he looks young!" added Yang as she looked at her favorite Uncle.

Ruby flipped the page, and then to her surprise she came to a page with a single photo. A woman that could only be described as the exact copy of Ruby. However her eyes were slightly different, and her face was a bit more narrower. In the woman's hand was a young child with a bit of black hair with a red tint on it's head. Ruby and Yang gasped to the man standing next to her. A young black haired teen with silver eyes. The caption on the photo read,

"MY LITTLE BROTHER GAUGE'S GRADUATION


	3. Chapter 3

at the last second even though he does have a metal rod sticking through him. gauge used his semblance which controlled time to evade, meeting death and if possible his sister. he then let time resumed and woman looked at him.

gauge peeked over his shoulder, and looked down at the cliff behind him. A 1500 ft drop to the ground wasn't ideal, but he needed to clear his head. This woman was too powerful for him to fight in his condition.

Without warning gauge dashed towards the edge of the cliff, and ran at full speed. The woman eyes widen as she was quick to realize what was going on, and she dashed after him. However she was quick to realize she couldn't catch a man whose semblance was that of time control. Maybe one of her attacks could do the job. A black orb manifested in her hand, and she thrust her hand forward.

guage turned around as a warning bell went off in his head. Turning around he quickly duck down, and avoided the blinding attack. If it hadn't been for his radingan he would had never survived the attack. He watched in slow motion as the orb flew over his head, and suddenly the thing exploded.

gauge was stopped right into his tracks as the explosive forced him down to the ground. His entire face became disfigured, and skin was burnt to an unrecognizable color. The woman appeared next to gauge's body, and smiled.

"You're the first person ever to dodge that attack the first time, for that I shall reward you right before you die." affirmed the woman. "You wanted my name earlier so I shall tell you. My name is Salem."

The aura constructed blade appeared in her hand, and she rose up in the air. Then she stabbed gauge through the head. That's when the world suddenly turned black and white for an instant. Salem gave a perplexed look as the dead body in front of her suddenly disappeared.

She stood on the cliff silently as she processed what was going on Then she laughed. It'd seemed that she'd been too focused on his escape that she'd forgotten about another one the basic abilities of the radingan.

Looking around the area Salem was able to confirm that he'd managed to escape. Without a single trace of where he went. Those born with silver eyes never failed to amuse her. However, it now meant that she had another thorn in her side. Oh well, all she needed to do was pluck it out.

[scene change ]

gauge sat at the base of a large tree. Blood poured from his leg and the right side of his chest, as he looked down at part of his body that had been caught in the explosion. gauge's eyes were alert as the adrenaline from earlier kept running through his veins.

'The four maidens, it's seems like me and Ozpin will have to have a talk.' thought gauge bitterly as he tried to tend to his wound. then after three minutes he gotten up and teleported using one of the radingan's abilities and appeared in front of a cave, he's been to multiple times when he got to the entrance he passed out on the ground, while his blood flowed out of his body ' Damnit...sorry...winter..looks like... I'm not... going... to..make...it. tai sorry...but...looks...like I.. won't...see...rubyyy.' gauge thought as darkness took him. he didn't noticed that a woman with black hair wearing a black and red dress and a red dust sword, had opened up a portal and grabbed him and toss him over her shoulder. after sheathing her sword.

'Damnit gauge! don't you fucking die on me!' she thought. this woman was Raven Branwen brother to Qrow Branwen. she had left her husband and daughter, only keeping in touch with her brother and sometimes gauge. when they run into each other.

she quickly rushed through hopping that the courtyard of beacon academy was cleared. but no instead of it being clear like she hoped it would be, she finds her brother in a fight with winter Schnee. but luckily she had the portal drop them off, behind a stone wall. she set gauge down and used her semblance to transform into a Raven, and flew into the fight stopping both of the combatants in their tracks.

Raven cawed impatiently and flew over two were she left gauge, and landed next to him and made a 'get over here NOW!' gesture at them. qrow who reconigzed his sister went over to where she was gesturing, and stopped I'm his tracks when he came up on gauge. unconscious luckily her ran to him and checked for a pulse...just in case. qrow looked over at winter.

"Schnee go get ozpin now! it's gauge." qrow yelled but mouthed the last bit. winters eye's widened and turned to go look for them.

"that will not be necessary qrow." ozpin said as he along with professer goodwitch and general ironwood walked over to him. (qrow) and saw gauge in the state he's in. "get him to the Infirmary now!"

Qrow grabbed gauge and toss him over his shoulder and ran to the infirmary.

" hey get some help over here!" Qrow shouted and a blonde hair woman came up when she recognized gauge's cloak and gesture for qrow to place him on a bed. he did that and sat back as she began to heal gauge with her semblance.

after a few hours at night qrow, ozpin, goodwitch, winter, and ironwood stood at his bed.

"what on earth happened to him on that mission? it was supposed to be a recon mission if I'm not correct." Glenda said to them and receiving a nod of agreement from ozpin.

"Well this is what happens when you throw someone into a lion's den." They looked at gauge who woken up and his silver eye's glowed in the night. one of two clear signs that he is pissed off. "and NOT TELL THEM ABOUT SAID FUCKING LION!"gauge yelled at them only to grab his right side.

"ow! mothe-*smack*-ow! winter seriously!? " he asked her after she smacked him up side his head.

"Yes seriously gauge. you been dark for about fifteen months we had to declare you M.I.A." she said then looked at his gear and noticed that something was missing. she looked at him with a soul piercing glare, that had gauge on egde."and where is that crescent-shaped bow/sword, I made for you back in our second year here?" she asked him.

gauge started sweating and gulp knowing that the wrong answer, will mean the end of him. [mostly his ears.] " hehe well you see funny thing about that. -"

"just tell me already!"

" Iranintoawomanwho,wasstrongerthenmeandwhenshechaought,meihadusedmyradingantoblowheraway,andintheprocessitdstoryedthebow!" he said so at the same (to both ozpin's and Qrow's amusement. )pace as Ruby when she got excited about things.

winter let her brain decode what he said, and when finished she slapped him in the face...hard.

"gauge how could you brake that bow!? it was made from the strongest metal in the entire world of Remnant!" she yelled at him causing him to wince.

be was going to respond when the nurse came in, "Oh good to see up gauge..."the nurse then went on detailing his injuries. " while crude what you used to patch yourself up, worked for a while that is. you need to more careful gauge." she said to him receiving a sarcastic*yes mom*from him."also professer ozpin miss ruby rose wants to see her uncle." after that she left leaving a stunned gauge.

"what is ruby doing here? I thought she was to young." gauge said.

*Flashback *

Ruby sat in what she could only consider an interrogation room. She sat on some grey metal chair at a grey metal table. Ruby was in a small cramped room with no windows, and the only light source was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. How did she end up in a place like this? She would ask herself. She had left the safety of her home to go out and buy some more dust ammunition, and now she was prisoner to a very tall blond woman.

The woman who Ruby was talking about simply trotted around her. As if she was stalking down her prey. The woman whom Ruby was prisoner to looked to be middle aged. She had her hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. Teal earrings with a mall bead identical to her earrings on her collar hung from her ears. She wore a white longsleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight won't be taken lightly." ranted the woman as she had finally stopped circling Ruby. She stood in front of her now, and was looking at her in a very angry look.

She continued, "You put yourself and others in very grave danger."

"But they started it!" protested Ruby referring to the men that had attempted to rub the dust store.

The woman didn't allow her to say anymore, and she opined, "If it were up to me I would have you sent home…..with a pat on the back….."

A smile of hope suddenly radiated on Ruby's face as the idea of not getting in trouble begun to seem possible. Yet her hope was crushed when the lady gave Ruby a very stern look.

"...and with a slap on the wrist!" sased the blond as she literally slapped her wand onto Ruby's hand.

The lady then sighed, and the tone of her voice changed to a much more friendlier one. Then she added, "But there is someone here that would like to meet you."

Then on cue a man with grey hair stepped into the room. Ruby looked perplexed as she instantly recognized the man. What would he want with her?

The man carried a tray of cookies in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. The middle aged man had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped, emblem on it. His outfit consisted mostly of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black rouse shoes and long, dark-green pants. The man stood tall, and gave Ruby a greeting.

"Ruby Rose." he called out. The man gave Ruby an odd look, and suddenly he took a step closer to Ruby.

"You have….silver eyes." he pointed out.

"Ok…" was all Ruby was able to answer back. Finding the man a bit odd.

However the man didn't find his reaction odd at all. After all it wasn't everyday he got to meet someone with those frightening silver eyes. It was rather breathtaking and it sent chills down his spine. To think that someone with eyes like that would once again enter his academy. It was indeed a privilege.

Looking down at this girl a wave of nostalgic and deja vu chilled through his bones. The last time he had been put into a situation like this Gauge Rose had been the one to enter his academy. Now that was a day he could never forget.

Ozpin nearly let a smile spill out as he thought back about gauge. He'd been so quick to reject his offer that he'd failed to realize that the only other offer on the table was prison time for 25 years. Luckily for gauge, he was a bit patient with gauge's response.

Ozpin took a step back from the Ruby, and looked over at his colleague, Glyndia. She had pulled out some hologram tablet; playing the scene in which Ruby skillfully took out a bunch of thieves.

"Now tell me, where did you learn to do this?" asked Ozpin pointing at the tape.

"Signal Academy?" replied Ruby in an unsure way.

"Signal Academy taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well...one teacher in particular." answered Ruby.

Ozpin nodded, and he placed down the tray of cookies in front of Ruby. Not hesitating at the least Ruby reached down and grabbed herself a cookie. In seconds she quickly begun to consume every cookie on the tray. While she ate Ozpin continued to talk.

Ozpin surmised, "It's just that I've only met one scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

The mention of the dusty old crow caused Ruby's eyes to light practically swallowed the last cookie, and responded, "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal Academy. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm like wha...chaaa!"

Then in a very childish manner Ruby begun to move her arms around like some stereotypical ninja. Karate chopping the air, and making weird noises.

Ozpin looked rather unimpressed and commented, "I've noticed."

He then leaned onto the table, and asked, "What is an adorable young girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…..I wanted to be a huntress." stressed Ruby. Making sure that her determination could be heard.

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded and revealed, "Yes, I only have two years of training left at Signal. Then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see my sister is attending this year, and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people. And my parents always taught me to help people. So I thought might as well make a career about it. I mean the police are alright, but ~ huntsmen and huntresses are so much romantic and exciting. Just ahh! Ya know?"

Glynda took a deep sigh and looked rather concerned for the girl. Ozpin himself looked rather amused, and tried to suppress the smile that threatened to break his calm appearance. The verbal tick mark had been a little over the top.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin suddenly.

Ruby looked over at the man, and answered, "You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice too meet you."

"So, you want to come at my school?"

Ruby took a deep breath, and she confessed, "More than anything."

Ozpin brought his mug up, and took a drink of it. He paused for a moment, and looked over at Glynda. Glynda frowned, but she didn't voice her opinion. Instead she just opted to look away. Ozpin then looked back at Ruby and smiled, "Ok."

Ruby gave a huge smile that stretched ear to ear. However, her happiness was suddenly cut short, when she was stuck with a sense of confusion in her head.

"Ok? What do you mean ok?" asked Ruby as she stared back at Ozpin.

Ozpin answered, "You'll be joining Beacon Academy alongside the new crop of 1st years entering our academy."

"B-But….I-I'm only fifteen! That's like two years ahead! Is it really okay for me to enter so early?" questioned Ruby as she was suddenly left with a dilemma.

Ozpin gave a slight chuckle, and he turned around toward the door, "I thought you said you wanted nothing more to enter my academy. Maybe it wasn't the thing you wanted the most"

"Well….I do….but…"stammered Ruby now realizing the contradiction that she had just caused.

Ozpin could feel her frustration, and added, "I am just kidding Ruby."

He turned around, and looked Ruby in the eyes before commenting, "I can see the fire in your eyes. It's been a long time since I've seen a child with such eyes. "

"Do not fret about your age. Beacon Academy has had people graduate at your age, more begun the academy. Ms. Goodwitch will help you out with the details, I must run. I have headmaster duties to attend to." clarified Ozpin. By now he had already turned to the door, and was making himself out. However Ruby stood up abruptly from her chair. With a look of determination in her eyes.

Finally she found the courage to ask to ask about the man she'd been too scared to ask her father, "Are you talking about about…..gauge Rose?"

Ozpin stopped dead in his tracks, and stood silently for a moment. He then grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. Then before exiting the room he left with one final comment, "I must say the you unexpectedly look after your Uncle, Ruby. Always so quick to come up with an answer. However, if you want to learn more about him ask him yourself. "

Then he was gone. Leaving Ruby with more questions than answers

[*end Flashback * / cliffhanger no jutsu!]

( AN : sorry about the naruto name thing spent way to much time reading fanfiction for him both crossover and non-crossovers.)


	4. Chapter 4

well guage was now stuck between both pride and the sense of deja vu. pride because his little niece made it to beacon two years early, deja vu because of how she got into beacon academy. Ozpin took it apon himself to ask the question that is in their (ironwood, Qrow, Glenda, and himself.) heads but as if he read his mind gauge pointed to what's left of his cloak.

" there should be a small camera built-in the fabric. my idea by the way. so look for that while I...start acting like a uncle for once in my life." he said as he got up but then was forced back down by winter.

" wha - winter." he groaned

"Oh shush you! you are far to hurt, to start hanging out with your niece. first you will stay in your bed until you have been cleared to. understood?" she said/asked but the last bit sent chills down his spine making him nod rapidly.

he looked over at qrow who was, laughing silently until he noticed gauge's stare. he shrugged it off and went to take a drink from his flask only to find it gone. he padded himself down until a flash of metallic silver caught his eye. he looked up and saw that gauge had his flask in his left hand and a...blue flame in the other.

"g..gauge p..put the flask down...please?" he asked him only to find himself chasing after said cantine out of a opened window.

the other's looked at gauge who had a smug look on his face as he brought up another cantine which was really qrows. " think he will notice?" They shook their heads. just as two other people entered and gauge turns and sees them.

he instantly recognized ruby and Yang, since both looked like their separate mother's. " hey..." he said and ozpin,winter,Glenda, and ironwood left the family alone. when they heard the door closed two blurs of red and yellow tackled him."ow! girls please I'm injured here. " he told them and they loosened their grip on him. "I KNEW that you were real." ruby said to him quietly as she began to cry. gauge hugged both her and yang.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you two." he said to them.

" Why weren't you there? " yang asked him as a crow flew in.

" i...was in a dark place at the time. the place where people start thinking about doing something bad to themselves." he said to her and yang caught the meaning, if the worried look on her face was any indication. " ruby."

Said girl looked up at her uncle with a smile along with a few strain of tears on her pale face. gauge then placed his index and middle fingers on her forehead and channeled his aura into ruby, and in doing so her eyes began to glow and a snowflake with a rose in the middle replaced her pupils and remained silver.

" there that's that." he said as Ruby rubbed her eye's. Yang who watched the interaction between the two was left dumbfounded.

" ugh... what did you do to... me? " ruby asked him.

" what I did ruby was activating your radingan...our family's second sembalance." gauge said to her which made both her eye's and Yang's go wide at that little tebet. " also since I am the only one with a active radingan I can teach you how to use it...correctly." he told Ruby who was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of hanging out with her other uncle. gauge couldn't help but smile at her energy. 'yep definitely a combination of both me and my sister. hyper like my summer was but quick to the draw. I hope she doesn't have our summers bad luck with card based games. otherwise our training will be short.' he thought as they left with the crow going out the window. as gauge closed his eyes to get some sleep.

[Next morning ]

Ruby rose woke up at eight in the morning. 'Glad that it is Saturday.' She thought as she got ready she looked at her other teammates and smiled she reached for a whistle, but before she could grab it another hand stopped her she looked up to see her uncle gauge dressed in a blue shirt, black jeans and had a crescent-shaped bow on his back and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his side. He placed his index to his lips indicating that she stay quiet and watch. She nodded interested in what her uncle's plan would be.

She watched as his silver eye's glowed and change to the symbol for radiation with a foxes pupil in the middle of it. That's when he struck. Gauge clapped his hands and the sound of Thunder boomed loudly in the room causing the other's to jump and fall out of their respective beds. This in turn made ruby laugh as blake was on all fours shaking badly from the unsuspected noise.

" alright up and at'em team rwby you guys are going to spend some time with me, and before you ask why these two -gestures to ruby and yang- old man and uncle told me to. So if you want to complain. Yell at them please." Gauge stated as he left the room. But not before he grabbed ruby by her cloak and dragged her to the courtyard. He letten go of her and laughed when he saw his nieces scowl which reminded him of summer. "You really are like her. Summer I mean."

" yeah dad said the same thing to me. So...when will we-"

" we will start training tomorrow morning at 3am rubes."

"THREE IN THE MORNING WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

" Want it to be 2am?"

Ruby closed her mouth and shook her head rapidly not wanting to get earlier then normal, which was six but three o'clock in the morning that is just begging for a Introduction to Cresent rose.

" also don't bring the scythe you use." Gauge said as he watched ruby eye's widened.

" please let me bring crescent rose uncle gauge." She said using the puppy eye's

"Ruby I'm immune to the effects of the puppy dog eyes." He said causing her to wince as if he had just kicked a blind puppy. Gauge shook his head as the rest of team rwby showed up. Yang who noticed that Ruby looked about ready to call bloody murder walked over to her.

" Yo sis. What's worng? " she asked

" She's just mad that I will be having her get up at three in the morning. So that we could train and I that I also said no weapons." Gauge explained

[Scene change ]

Winter looked out from a window in a room that she was staying in. She smiled at gauge who was now ruffling both of his nieces hair, which made yang throw a punch only having her fist go through gauge and hit Weiss who was right behind him. She laughed as gauge started running away from a pissed of yang.


	5. Author note

I have ran out of inspiration for rwby's uncle so I'm placing it up for adoption. If you want it let me know.


End file.
